Darkness consumes
by PhoenixFlame6978
Summary: First story, please be nice! Phoenix's dark counterpart manages to escape the mirror world, and has taken a strange gem with her! Slowly, Phoenix is fading away. Nobody likes her anymore. Will Phoenix defeat her mirror counterpart? Or will darkness consume the light? [RATED T BECAUSE I'M PARANOID]


**A/N: First story on FF! Here we have Darkness consumes! Yes.. It's about me, Phoenix. AND MEH DARK SIDE. You can call her Dark Phoenix or anything else! Anyway.. WE SHALL START!  
**

Phoenix groaned, her eyes opening. She would just go through another boring cycle of the day. She rubbed her scarlet eyes and got out of bed. "Here we go again.." Phoenix muttered. She got out of bed and changed into her red gown. Her hair was (I keep saying 'Was' because it just feels right) a beautiful shade of pink. Phoenix applied her fire red eye-shadow and added a little bit of pink to it. She ruffled her hair and walked to her mirror. Before Phoenix could put her hair in a ponytail, she remembered something! Phoenix quickly pressed a golden button that was hidden in the golden framing so nobody would find it.

A darker image of herself appeared in the mirror, looking rather angry. "Just checking that you hadn't escaped." Phoenix murmured, tired. "Well of course I'm here! How can I escape when you trapped me in a freaking mirror?!" Dark Phoenix shouted angrily. "Yeah yeah, whatever." Phoenix yawned, turning away from her mirror counterpart. "Let me go! It's terrible in here! Just remove the curse!" Dark Phoenix tried to force Phoenix to let her out. "What curse?" Phoenix was in a tired state of mind, and was too groggy to remember the curse she put on the mirror. She turned around and faced her dark side again. "Just say that you want me to be let out!" Dark Phoenix was not giving up. Phoenix yawned and stretched her arms. "I'm not letting you out.. Evil.." She murmured the last part. "Phoenix, just say 'Don't let Dark Phoenix out!" Phoenix raised an eyebrow at this. "Don't let Dark Phoenix out?" The mirror began to glow, Dark Phoenix quickly jumped out. "Hehe! It didn't detect the 'Don't'! So now I am free!" Phoenix gasped, everything came back to her. "NO! WAIT!" Dark Phoenix grabbed a glowing red gem on the windowsill and flew out. The gem was given to Phoenix for her birthday, it was very powerful!

Phoenix saw her skin turning a tone darker, not too dark though. She was getting hotter to the point where she was sweating. "No... Please." Phoenix tried reaching for the window but she couldn't get up. Her energy was drained from her body. "Why did this happen so fast? Why couldn't I have known better?" Her hair began turning extremely dark pink. This was freaking cheesy, but she didn't care. What she DID care about was that her whole body was darkening! Even her clothing was turning dark! The only thing that didn't turn dark were her eyes. Instead, they turned pale. A haunting voice echoed in her head.

_"There is no hope for destiny._

_Hell is consuming, hell will burn._

_Everything is gone, slipping away._

_Gone, is your hope._

_Everybody is gone, you were their only hope._

_My darkness will consume all of your body._

_I will break all hell, it will break loose._

_Scared, that is what you are, I really can tell._

_Time for your demise, your end._

_Hope is gone, hope is lost._

_Everyone counted on you, but you failed them._

_Kindness did not win._

_Everyone is in danger, I put them in that danger._

_You can never banish me, I am apart of you, Pheonix."_

Phoenix listened as the words repeated in her head. "It must be a code or something.." She murmured. Her eyes turned lighter until they were pure white. "I can't decode it..." Phoenix eyelids dropped, she was getting more drowsy as the seconds passed. Phoenix blacked out and faded away, reappearing in a completely new world.

**A/N: Done! I feel like it was a bit rushed though. T.T I hope it's okay!**

**1. What is the secret message actually saying?**

**2. Where is Phoenix?**

**3. Will you favorite, review and follow? **

**HERE WE GO! VERY NICE! **


End file.
